Forget to Survive
by chrisspiration
Summary: Harry goes back in time to the age of the Marauders. A relationship is progressed but Harry realizes that he needs to go back to the 1990's if he wants to survive. He needs to forget. He needs to forget to survive. Read if you like timetravel fics!
1. The Time Portal

**Forget to Survive**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the Gryffindor common room by the fire, doing homework. Harry had just come back from one of Professor Dumbledore's lessons and so he was exhausted and couldn't concentrate properly. Especially since Ron and Hermione kept stealing glances at each other and blushing. Harry dropped his quill in exasperation and sighed, 

"I'm going off to bed, guys. See you tomorrow." He said, packing up his things in his backpack. Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and said,

"OK. See you tomorrow, mate" Hermione nodded, not letting her eyes of her work. Harry flung his backpack over his shoulder and walked off to the boys' dormitory. He didn't bother changing into his pajamas and just laid down on his bed. Harry thought of Dumbledore, and Voldemort. Then he wondered how life would be if his parents were still alive. Then, Harry noticed a tile on the ceiling that was out of place. He stood up and pushed the tile aside, it revealed an empty space. Harry's curiosity took the better of him. He poked his head in the hole and had to blink several times before the sunshine blinded him. Surprised, Harry quickly removed his head and jumped off from his bed to tell his friends.

He ran out of the room and turned around the spiral staircase but stopped short when he noticed his two best friends kissing like there was no tomorrow. Covering his mouth with his hand to stop the waves of laughter that his mind really wanted to let loose, he slowly stepped out of the scene. _I guess I'll discover its secrets alone. _Harry jumped excitedly on his bed again and lifted his whole body into the whole, which seemed to expand to his size. When he was fully in it, he recognized being in the Hogwarts' Greenhouses, but they somehow seemed different. Harry looked down to where he had come from and discovered that the tile was gone.

He couldn't return to his room. _Oh God. I'm going to be in trouble. _It was plain midday. He looked around and ran out of the Herbology area. Suddenly, a bell rang. Students started streaming out of the castle. Most of them running towards the shades of the trees or near the lake. Harry was so confused, _Why is it midday? It was midnight a few seconds ago! Why don't I know any of these people anyway? _He walked towards a group of four Ravenclaw girls and asked them,

"Hi. Um, what time is it?" The girls all looked at him as if they couldn't' believe he was talking to them. Then the one who looked like the boldest of them answered.

"It's 2:30pm. Break just started. Wait, aren't you James Potter?" she inquired flirtingly. Harry frowned and shook his head. _She actually doesn't know who I am. Wow, this is crazy. _He ran a hand through the back of his neck, like he did when he was nervous.

"I um, I'm Harry. Harry uh, Granger". Harry answered. He didn't know why he had said Granger instead of Potter. This was a weird world. He felt like changing his last name for something. And Ron's couldn't work because maybe someone knew it, seeing as he was a pureblood. The girls shrugged, nodded and turned to talk to each other. Harry left them, walking absentmindedly towards nowhere in particular. Suddenly, he felt himself bump into something hard. It turned out to be a person. Harry straightened out his glasses,

"I am so sorry! It was my fault! Are you OK?" he asked the person. He focused his eyes and noticed it was a girl. A redheaded girl that had shiny emerald eyes, very much like his. Harry's stomach did a flip. _WHAT IS MY MOM DOING HERE? OH MY GOSH! I know! It all makes sense! This is the 1970's! _Lily Evans turned and laughed, then seeing whom it was, her expression turned cold.

"What do you want, Potter? Actually, don't answer. Let me do the conversation. I DON'T, repeat; DON'T want to go out with you. Just bug off!" she cried. Harry looked at her quizzically. _What? How does she know I'm a Potter? Wait. No! She thinks I'm James!_ He looked at her in the eye.

"Sorry. My name's not Potter. And I don't want to seem rude but I wasn't just about to ask you out" He whispered. Lily scrutinized him. Then her expression softened.

"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry! You just look REALLY similar to someone I know. But, now that you mention it, you're not like him. At all." She exclaimed, noticing his bright green eyes, which looked, very much like her own, and his politeness.

"It's ok. So um, I know this might seem like a really stupid question but, what year is this?" he asked Lily politely. Lily looked amused, not annoyed.

"Haha! It's 1977, silly!" she laughed at the boy. Then realized she hadn't introduced herself properly.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Lily. Lily Evans. I'm a 6th year Gryffindor. What house are you in? I haven't seen you around." She asked. Harry's theory of the 1970's was proved correct. He was in his parents' 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry's mind calculated the odds of having an exchange student at Hogwarts. _Whatever_. _I hope she buys it_. Harry stuck out his hand.

"Harry. I'm a 6th year Gryffindor, temporarily. I'm an exchange student from Ireland." He lied, crossing his fingers. Lily seemed content enough with the explanation. She liked Harry. He was nice.

"Ok well, Harry. Do you want a tour of Hogwarts and its student population?" she asked. Harry nodded. _Wow, she is so kind, thoughtful, and polite. She's gorgeous too. Just look at the way her flaming hair flows along her head._

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" he answered, exited to be in his mother's company for the first time. Lily grabbed her backpack and put her arm around his shoulder. She led him towards the lake.

"That, Harry. Is the lake. It is a big pool of water in which submarine creatures live in." She explained sarcastically. Harry laughed and Lily smiled at him.

"That forest over there is Forbidden. And for a good reason too. There are many dangerous creatures there. Like werewolves and centaurs and Tasmanian devils." She said. Then, Lily led him towards the front doors of the castle, but before they could reach them, a group of boys stood in front of them, blocking their way.

They were four extremely handsome boys, about Harry and Lily's age. One of them was short, plump and looked shy and nervous, he wasn't good-looking at all. The boy standing next to him was holding a book in his hands and had sandy brown hair that fell to his shady grey eyes in a cute way. Harry noticed the boy closest to him shut his book and turn to look at them. He had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail behind his head, his black eyes resembled laughter and fun, and his Gryffindor crest was embedded with an M. Then, Harry's stomach did another somersault, was his father. He had messy jet-black hair that framed his face beautifully, hazel eyes that wore round spectacles and his muscular figure showed years of playing Quidditch. Lily rolled her eyes and tried to move out of their way but James caught her arms.

"Where are you going, Evans? You didn't even give me the opportunity to ask you out yet, today!" he sneered. Peter laughed. Sirius noticed Harry and pointed at him.

"Who's that?" he asked James. James' eyes widened for a moment but then his cold expression returned.

"Yeah. I don't think I've seen you here before. One: Who are you? Two: Why are you messing with my girlfriend? Three: Don't you know who we are?" he asked Harry harshly. Before he could answer, Lily pushed James' arm out of the way.

"POTTER! I HATE TO BREAK THE NEWS TO YOU BUT I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! This, is Harry, an exchange student from Ireland. He is kind, respectful and polite, unlike you. So, LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" she shouted at him. James glared daggers at Harry, who was looking hurt. _This is not the kind of relationship I was hoping with my father. _Lily grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him off, leaving the marauders standing there, watching them leave. Sirius muttered something under his breath and two invisible ropes shot from his wand, tying themselves around Harry. Lily shouted in anger. She swiftly moved her wand and the spell undid itself. She forced a smile on her face and skipped over to James and his friends, who were laughing their head off. All of them except Remus, who was looking at Harry as if he was a ghost. Lily leaned in as if to kiss James who looked bewildered but leaned in as well. Lily then took her arm back, removed her face and punched James as hard as she could in the face. While Remus rushed over to help his bleeding friend, Lily sidestepped and slapped Sirius hard across his cheek. Then she hollered,

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS, JAMES POTTER!" and then she added quietly, "And you wonder why I don't want to go out with you" And with those words, she left the boys to attend to their wounds and rushed over to Harry, who was watching the scene with glazed eyes. _Why do my parents hate each other? This can't happen! _Lily pulled Harry with her and sat under a tree.

"I'm so, so sorry, Harry! What must you think of me, going and punching people like that! But you have to understand, they are, well, you saw them. It just annoys the hell out of me that they treat people like scum because they can and they are so powerful and popular that they think they can do anything they want!" Harry nodded, he knew how that felt. Malfoy was a good example, like Hermione had punched his dignity off of him in third year. He grinned at the thought. Lily stared at him.

"What?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just that back in my tim-school, I know this boy who is as annoying and mean as him and my best friend, Hermione, she punched him in the nose so hard. It felt good to watch him stagger." He answered truthfully, well, most of it anyway. _I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST COMPARED MALFOY WITH MY FATHER! _Lily suppressed a laugh and looked at him, smiling. After a moment, she said,

"Well, do you want to start packing up? The bell's about to ring" Harry nodded,

"Sure! What class do you have next?" he asked. Lily's face lit up.

"Charms! I don't like to boast but I'm really good at that subject! What's your best class?" she replied excitedly. Harry's gaze flicked towards where the Marauders were talking under another tree.

"Defense against the Dark Arts. I've always been good at that. I had one of the nicest and best teachers ever on that subject when I was in third year." He said, still staring at his father and friends. Lily bit her lip,

"Oh! What was his name?" she asked. Harry stiffened. _How am I going to get out of this one? I said he was amazing so I couldn't have forgotten his name and I can't say the truth because she'll know I'm from the future. Oh god. _He looked at her. _My, she is beautiful! No wonder dad fell for her. _

"I, um…His name was uh, Professor uh, Professor Dimitrov" he said, remembering an Irish player on the Quidditch team. Lily nodded, and just then, the bell rang.

"Oops! Let's go, we don't want to be late!" Lily exclaimed. Harry stood up and went after her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James and Sirius separate from Remus and Peter and head towards him and Lily. Lily saw them and rushed Harry into the castle.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think?**

**Click the square purple button below that says "Go"**

**I would really like lengthy reviews that give ideas and thoughts on it but a small great job would work. **

**Love,**

**Ale**


	2. Knights, Fights and Falling in Love

**A/N: Hey. I know, this took so Long!!! But I didn't get many reviews…in fact only three…and I didn't feel encouraged to write more. But Here it is!

* * *

**

**Kings, Fights and Falling in Love**

Harry walked inside the Charms classroom with Lily and sat down in the front of the classroom. He realized he didn't have a backpack or a wand. _Oh God. I hope this works. _He wordlessly summoned his wand and backpack and waited. For what seemed like 3 seconds, Harry waited, crossing his fingers. Then, his wand and backpack flew in through the open window. Harry grinned and caught his belongings. Lily looked at him.

"Good nonverbal spell, Harry!" she said, smiling. Harry grinned even bigger, it felt so great to be sitting down with his mom. She was just like he had expected her to be. Beautiful, kind, loving and intelligent. Just then, Sirius and James walked in, in a, shall I say, flourishing way. James flicked his wand and a red carpet rolled on the floor in front of them, twisting along the desks and stopping at theirs. Then, Sirius flicked his wand and two golden crowns appeared on their heads. They read, 'James Potter: King of Quidditch' and 'Sirius Black: King of Hogwarts!' James frowned.

"Sirius, why does yours say King of Hogwarts? It's supposed to say King of Babes!" he exclaimed indignantly at his friend. Sirius smirked,

"Well, I thought it would add an extra spark to my status on top of you, and you know it's true." He said. James rolled his eyes and murmured something under his breath, unnoticed by Sirius. Harry saw Sirius' golden crown turn into a dung one that spelled, 'Sirius Black: King of Morons'. Harry couldn't help but laugh, his dad was so immature. For goodness sake, they were sixteen!

Lily hadn't moved in the whole process, she had her eyes on a book and was taking notes furiously. Harry's gaze followed James and Sirius around the classroom before they stopped where Lily and Harry where sitting. Sirius sniffed the air,

"Something smells bad. Really bad." He commented. Then he felt a drop of dung slip from his head and onto his nose.

"AAARGGGGHHH!!!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! PRONGS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" he shouted, running out of the classroom frantically, receiving various laughs from the onlookers. James grinned and faced Harry.

"What are you doing here? Why are you sitting with her? GET AWAY FROM HER!" he said, glaring at Harry. Harry cringed,

"Look, da-James. We must have started the wrong way because I see no reason why you should be screaming at me. I haven't done anything!" he said calmly. James' nostrils flared. He stole a look at Lily,

"It's Potter for you. And I don't know who you think you are but you don't talk to a Marauder that way. I scream at you if I feel like it, and what you've done wrong…it's more like the fact that you butted in my life, if you know what I mean." He said. Harry frowned,

"Oh yeah? Well I don't care! Marauder or not, you should at least pretend to be nice to people. Especially if you want to get them to like you. And I'm not talking about me!" Harry responded, his temper rising. James glared even harder at him. Harry didn't think that was possible. James made it so.

"ARE YOU NEW TO THIS WORLD? I AM JAMES POTTER! NO ONE DARES STAND UP TO ME! ESPECIALLY NOT SOMEONE WHO'S HANGING OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" James hollered. That took Lily's attention.

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, slamming her book down hard on the table. James squinted his eyes at her,

"You will be. One day, you will learn to love me like I love you!" he replied quietly. Now it was Lily's turn for her nostrils to flare.

"FIRST OF ALL: I WON'T EVER BE YOU GIRLFRIEND, EVER! SECONDLY: YOU DON'T LOVE ME; YOU JUST WANT ME BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M PRETTY. Well, guess what? I DON'T LOVE YOU. I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! NOT ONE TINY BIT! I DESPISE YOU!" she screamed in his face. Harry couldv'e sworn he saw a flicker of hurt fly through James' eyes, but when he blinked again, they contained only pure hate.

"I don't even know why I still try. You are pretty, yes, but you were never, and will never be, nice to me.," he said, trying to maintain his voice calm. Harry gaped at the both of them. _These can't be my parents. They can't have gotten married. No. Something's wrong here. _James shot one last look at Harry and left. Lily turned back to her book right as Professor Flitwick came in. He was younger, not much, but younger. His hair wasn't as white or long and his wrinkles were less noticeable. Harry looked up at him as he stood on top of a pile of books. Harry poked Lily and whispered,

"Hey, the teacher's here. Don't worry about James, he still likes you." Lily smiled and hugged him,

"Thanks. It doesn't matter though. It'd be great for a change if he stopped asking me out." She replied. Harry nodded and looked back at James. Sirius was back, his hair was spotless and gelled back. James looked sullen and they were both whispering furiously. Harry turned back to look at the teacher and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily gazing at him adorably. Harry gulped. _No. She can't like me. SHE CAN'T LIKE ME!_

When the bell rang, the class went into commotion. James and Sirius jumped up and raced out of the classroom, Professor Flitwick tried to give out the homework,

"Students! Students! Practice the spell for home-Oh whatever…" he gave up. Lily packed up her things and waited for Harry. Then they both strolled to their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry couldn't help but notice Lily smiling to herself as she hummed and stole glances at him. _Oh no. She likes me. She definitely likes me. _Harry wasn't comfortable with this. I mean, she was his mom, yes, she was pretty and charming and smart but he couldn't fall in love with his mom, could he? He twitched and said,

"Hey, uh, Lily. I'm going to the bathroom okay? Meet you in class." He said, turning the opposite way. Lily stopped him,

"Do you know where the bathroom is? The class?" Harry nodded. Lily raised her eyebrows,

"Well then you should very well know that you're going the wrong way," she said, a smile playing on her lips. Harry stiffened. _Right. Bathroom's that way. _He turned and patted her on the back.

"Yup. Um, I just got lost for a moment" he replied dumbly, walking off towards the boys' bathroom. Lily stood there, watching after him. He started running when he knew he was out of sight. Harry raced to the moving staircases and ran down them to the second floor. He turned right and saw Dumbledore' gargoyle standing there. He ran up to it and tried,

"Chocolate Frogs? Lemon Pie? Sugar Quills? Yes!" and Harry now, walked, inside. He knocked the door quietly and Dumbledore said,

"Come in!" Harry opened the door and saw Dumbledore sitting in his desk, facing the other way.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He exclaimed. Dumbledore turned sharply and glared at Harry.

"Merlin's Beard! Who, who are you?" Harry walked closer to him,

"I'm Harry Potter. I come from 1987 and I'm Lily and James Potter's son." He replied quietly. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"So, you mean to say, you are from the future! But, how? How did you do it? I myself have found it impossible!" he asked Harry.

"I don't know Professor. I was in my dormitory in my 6th year, and on the middle of the ceiling was a tile that was sort of moved. So I climbed into it and came here." He explained. Dumbledore scrutinized Harry,

"Yes, very well. I believe you. Now, as you should still be attending classes in your time, you will be required to attend to your classes as normal. I'm sure you find your mother to be quite a good friend, don't you?" Harry nodded,

"Yes, but, Professor? I-I think she likes me. Like, more than as a friend, I mean. A-And if she falls in love with me, fath-I mean, James won't be able to go out with her and marry her and have me! So I'll never be born! And I don't want to seem to be boasting but I am a very important individual to the Wizarding Community in the future" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded,

"Yes, I understand. Just don't try to get them together, Harry. That might only make things worse. Tell Lily the truth when you feel is right. I'm not sure how she'll take it. But anyways, I have some business to tend to. I wish you luck and see you some other time." He said. Harry smiled in appreciation and nervousness, then left the office.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Review please!!!**

**Love,**

**Ale**


	3. He's not being nice?

**He surely isn't being….nice?**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am SO TERRIBLY sorry for the LONG wait. It's just that my finals are coming up and I couldn't get working on this story. Not to mention I still have to write chapters for all my other stories and projects and everything. Oh well, here it is. It starts out in Lily's POV then switches to Harry's, and then a quick 3****rd**** person. Hope you like it!!**

**Dedications: To Luciana! Thanks for encouraging me to keep writing. I owe you this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Guess? Would I really be here if I owned Harry James Potter Evans?**

**Lily & James: James? Potter? Evans?**

**Me: Shit. You didn't hear that.**

**Lily: (faints)**

**James: … (faints)**

**Me: Crap. **_**Enervate! Obliviate! **_**Now back to the story you two.**

**

* * *

**

I walked in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom dreamily and sat in one of the front desks, as always. I put down my bag on the floor and placed my head on my hands. I sighed. Harry is such a wonderful person. He's cute, hot, nice and smart. I think I like him…yes…I definitely like him…

"Evans?" Oh God. I looked up. Guess? Yup. Potter. I groaned.

"What?" I snapped back at him. He smiled that lopsided smile I loathe so much. I really think he does that to annoy me. Yeah…he probably made that up specially for me. The Grin-to-piss-the-hell-out-of-Lily-Evans grin. ARGH! And then, guess who else. Right again, his buddy, Black, appeared out of nowhere.

"Where's your boyfriend, Evans?" he asked. I stared at him hard and he backed away. Potter glared at him as well.

"You're an idiot! He's not her boyfriend!" he snapped at him. OH MY GOSH. The world is coming to an end. Potter and I finally agree on something! TWO THINGS IN FACT! **(I'm not going to explain what…I'm sure you can figure them out)**

"Leave me alone" I said. Potter decided to ignore that comment.

"Aww, come on Evans. You know you can't resist me!" he whined. I stood up.

"Wanna bet?" I whispered. He leaned in closer to me.

"Bring it on" he whispered back. And before I could do anything he grabbed my arms and pulled me to him, smashing my lips against his. I widened my eyes in disgust and tried to pull away but he was holding on to me tight. I could hear Black in the background. _"WOOT WOOT!" _I swear I'm going to kill him as soon as I-WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I STILL KISSING HIM?? I kneed him hard where it hurts and broke away. Black put his elbow on my shoulder.

"Now, now, Evans. That was almost a minute there, people might get the impression that you WANTED to kiss him!" he said. I clenched my fists and retained myself from punching the crap out of him. Instead, I turned to where Potter was standing and slapped him as hard as I could on his stupid little face.

"MISS EVANS!" shouted a voice. Shit. I warily turned around and faced a very shaken Professor Hibbert. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Why I have never! Detention for you after school today!" she said sternly. NO! NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS OF HOGWARTS HAVE I RECEIVED A SINGLE DETENTION!! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT BAT-FACED GIT POTTER! I've also NEVER seen Hibbert so mad! No! I groaned.

"But Professor! I-" I started but was cut out by, whom else, but Potter.

"It was my fault Professor. I- I did something very disrespectful to her and she had every right to slap me," he said quietly. Professor Hibbert looked stunned, and looked from Potter to me.

"Is that true, Miss Evans?" she asked. I nodded, speechless. Did Potter just DEFEND me? Was he actually being NICE? I stole a look at him. He was looking down, somewhat sad. I bit my lip. No. I am NOT feeling bad for Potter.

"Very well then…I…Mr. Potter, you will be serving detention with me tonight instead of Miss Evans. You will both be counted off twenty points from Gryffindor for muggle fighting. But be warned, next time it's more than that. Miss Evans, you're lucky James here was honest," she announced. I stood there gaping at both of them. I didn't know what to think. Potter had just involuntarily kissed me, and then I had slapped him and almost gotten detention, to be rescued by Potter. So…am I mad at him or thankful. He then looked at me. Crap. This always has to happen, doesn't it? Awkward moments. I decided to nod acknowledging his help. He smiled faintly and went over to the back of the classroom; where his friends were, and _sat_ down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I absentmindedly strolled towards the DADA classroom, dragging my bag behind me. Why am I even here? Dumbledore didn't tell me if I can ever go back to my own time! No! This can't be! I HAVE to go back! But then…my parents…and Sirius…they're all here…happy and…alive… CRASH! I staggered backwards and put a hand to my head. I hurt like hell. Looking up, I saw a wall. What the hell? I had just walked into a wall…that's ridiculous! I looked around to see if anybody had seen that. It was empty. Good. I went to the moving staircases and climbed three floors. Then, once again, I bumped into someone. Geez, I've bumped into three things today! What's wrong with me!

"Potter!" whispered a voice. I looked up. It was a younger version of Snape. I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to say something nasty but then realized that he thought I was my dad. Shoot.

"Snivelly" I whispered back. Hehe…I had seen my dad and his friends taunt Snape with that nickname in the pensive last year…I mean…in the future…which is my past…god this is confusing! Snape sent me a death glare. I returned it. He took out his wand but before he could do anything, I sent him flying backwards ad took off running. This wasn't good. He thinks that I'm James! I kept on running, careful not to crash into anything for the fourth time and reached the Defense classroom. Everyone looked up. I spotted Lily at the front of the classroom and walked over to her. She smiled warmly at me and I noticed out of the corner of my eye, James slumping down on his seat looking…sad? He's not angry. Oh god, I feel so terrible! I sat down beside Lily.

"Why hello? Who are you, may I ask?" inquired a teacher whom I didn't know. Shit. I completely forgot to ask Dumbledore to tell the Professors about my being an 'exchange student'! Just then, as if reading my mind, a voice boomed in the class.

"Professors. A new student has arrived from Ireland. Please make him feel at home," I recognized the voice as Dumbledore's and smiled to myself. The woman smiled at me.

"Oh! You must be him! What's your name, son?" she asked. This is weird.

"Harry. Harry Po-Granger!" I said quickly. Shit. I hope no one noticed! James looked at me quizzically but then shook his head. No one else seemed to have detected my hesitation.

"Very well, Mr. Granger. I am Professor Hibbert, and I will be your teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. Please take a seat," she said happily. I frowned. I was already seated. She must have noticed this because she blushed and returned to her papers. I glanced sideways and saw Lily looking at me…again….and again, shit.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Time flew by when Lily was close to Harry. The bell rang, signaling the end of class and she hadn't registered one word that the teacher had said, nor had she taken notes. Feeling very frustrated with herself, Lily packed up and waited for Harry. She noticed James looking at her sadly and walking away, no rude comments, no asking her out, no courting her or showing off; he just walked out of the classroom…silently. Lily, shocked as she was couldn't help but be glad that he was finally leaving her alone. Harry saw this but, unlike Lily, he was worried that his father might have given up on his mum. He flung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at Lily, who grinned back.

"Wanna go to the common room? We have two free periods now," asked Lily. Harry nodded and they walked off together. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Lily said clearly,

"Time travel" and the portrait opened, revealing an entrance that Harry knew only too well._ Time travel? Does this have anything to do with the tile in my room? _Harry was wondering as they sat down on the chairs near the fireplace. Lily took out her homework and started scribbling furiously on the parchment. Harry stared at her. _Maybe…just maybe…my coming to this time has altered the future! Maybe Lily isn't going to give James a chance! And maybe they'll never get married and I'll never be born! No! I have to stop this! But then…Lily will be so disappointed that I lied to her and… _Harry sighed. _I'll do it…sometime… _Then he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yes…I know…PATHETIC!**

**But Lu wanted me to post so I did. The next one WILL be better. I promise!**

**Come on guys! I have EIGHTEEN REVIEWS!! Please let me get to TWENTY!!**

**Word Count: **1424 (okay…I thought it was worse…:D )

**In case you guys didn't know what TWO things Lily and James agreed on they were:**

**1. Sirius is an idiot.**

**2. Harry's not her boyfriend.**

**So yeah. Any suggestions? Critiques? (NOT FLAMES!!) Rating from 1-10?**

**Love ya all,**

**Ale**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE!

Hi everyone!

First of all, I am SO sorry because I know how **ANNOYING **author notes are. If I made you think this was a new chapter/update once again, I AM SORRY!!!

But I **NEEDED **to write this for a really important reason:

I am planning to delete and maybe re-write this story.

* * *

**Reasons Why:**

**1. A lot of parts during my chapters, I just get really annoyed at how they are written.**

"_Wow, she is so kind, thoughtful, and polite. She's gorgeous too. Just look at the way her flaming hair flows along her head."_

I make it sound, in many parts, that Harry is actually falling in love with Lily. I think that it might be because when I wrote the first chapter, that was going to be the plot. But I changed my mind and now he is NOT, repeat, NOT going to. Besides, he KNOWS it's his mom. Think about it, would YOU fall in love with your mom/dad? No matter how pretty/hot/sexy/gorgeous they were? Didn't think so.

* * *

**2. There are a LOT of American expressions that I need to change.**

"_Whatever_. _I hope she buys it_," EEP! I really need to work on my 'whatevers!'

* * *

**3. I am making Harry sound really OOC in some of the lines, and by OOC I also mean girly. (OMFG!)**

"_WHAT IS MY MOM DOING HERE? OH MY GOSH! I know! It all makes sense! This is the 1970's!" _Come on, we all know this is how not how a sixteen year old guy would act.

* * *

**4. Just other stuff…like I've gotten a lot of reviews with critiques. And they're true, they make me feel bad… like this one for example,**

"

* * *

In this moment I really need your help guys. I need you to either PM me or review this author note if you want me to re-write or just plainly delete this story. If I re-write it, I won't change everything though. There are some paragraphs and lines that I really liked. :P But the title WOULD change.

So anyway, once again sorry for the author note. But, you know, it WAS important.

I love you all!!

Ale


	5. FINALLY!

**HELLO READERS OF FORGET TO SURVIVE!!**

How are you all? Ready for the NEW version of this story, like I promised?

Well, I'm finally done with FOUR chapters of it! And I'm quite glad with how it's coming out.

Anyway, if you'd like to read it, go ahead and click the link below.

.net/s/4919875/1/Slivers_of_Shadows

ENJOY!

XOXO

Ale


End file.
